Lovematika
by eL Kelincibabi
Summary: Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke  '9x-7i*kurang dari* 3x*dalam kurung*3x-7u   ?    sempet frustasi karena om ff nggak mau munculin symbol-symbol matematika.  oneshot pendek yang cukup gaje. warning:BL, OOC  don't like don't read


Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimoto

Lovematika milik eL

.

.

Bayangin kalau *lbih dari/kurang dari*nya berupa symbol matematika, bukan sekedar tulisan.

.

.

.

.

~happy reading~

Braak…!

Pintu terbuka, Naruto segera mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas. Senyumnya mengambang ketika menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang menatap keluar jendela dari bangku belakang. Naruto pun segera mendekat.

"Teme, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Matanya menatap lurus kearah pemuda yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke hanya menyapukan pandangannya ke atas meja, menarik sebuah kertas dan menulis sesuatu diatasnya.

'9x-7i*lebih dari*3(3x-7u)'

"Ini!"

Naruto menyodorkan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap sebentar pada kertas yang disodorkan Naruto kemudian menatap kearah Naruto lagi tanpa berniat mengambilnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Apa seorang Uchiha sebodoh itu?" Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum mengejek. Sasuke langsung melempas death glare andalannya.

"Aku tinggalkan disini, beri tahu bila kau sudah temukan jawabannya." Naruto meletakkan kertas itu begitu saja diatas meja, kemudian berbalik menuju bangkunya di depan setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke.

'Jugulle?*' Inner sasuke mengumpat.

Sasuke melirik kertas dihadapannya. Hanya sebuah pertidaksamaan linier sederhana yang dapat ia selesaikan dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Pertanyaannya, kenapa Naruto memberikan ini padanya? Untuk menguji kepintarannya? Hah? Apa Ia mau mati? Kalau memang iya, setidaknya berilah soal yang lebih berkelas sedikit, logaritma masih mending. Kalau hanya soal seperti ini sama saja sebuah penghinaan bagi seorang Uchiha sepertinya.

Sasuke melempar pandangan tidak suka pada pemuda pirang yang sekarang sedang bercanda ria dengan Kiba di bangkunya.

Bisa saja Sasuke mengabaikan kertas itu, tapi pasti akan dijadikan bahan ejekan oleh Uzumaki yang satu itu. Seluruh sekolah sudah tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah rival abadi. Maka dengan sedikit enggan Sasuke meraih kertas tadi dan mulai mengerjakan soal kecil itu dengan menggerutu tidak jelas.

9x-7i*lebih dari*3(3x-7u)

9x-7i*lebih dari*9x-21u

-7i*lebih dari*-21u

7i*kurang dari*21u

i*kurang dari*3u

Selesai ! kurang dari 10 detik

Sasuke segera mengirim pesan pada Naruto.

'Hasilnya i kurang dari tiga u, Dobe !

Apa kau mau cari mati dengan memberikan soal semudah itu,hah?

Atau menurutmu itu sudah termasuk soal tersusah yang kau temui?

Hn, harusnya kau tahu bahwa volume otakmu lebih kecil dari volume otakku, DOBE !'

Hn, Sasuke puas dengan pesan yang Ia tulis. Sekarang tinggal menunggu jawaban apa lagi yang akan diberikan Naruto.

Sasuke tak melepaskan death glarenya pada Naruto yang sekarang sedang membuka ponselnya. Menunggu Naruto terbelalak dan kemudian menggembungkan pipinya. Ekspresi yang biasa ditunjukkan bila Ia telah kalah dari Sasuke.

Dilihatnya Naruto terbelalak.

'Tepat!' Sasuke menyeringai.

Namun ekspresi Naruto setelah itu membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. 'Naruto tersenyum? Apa tidak salah? Naruto tersenyum setelah dikalahkan Sasuke? Apa kepala bocah itu habis terbentur sesuatu?'

Dilihatnya Naruto mengetik sesuatu, kemudian kembali ke dunianya bersama Kiba.

Drrt….drttt…

Sebuah pesan masuk untuk Sasuke dari Naruto.

'Aku tak menyangka kau bisa bicara sepanjang itu, Teme.

('Jadi ini alasannya terbelalak? Kuakui aku agak ooc tadi.' Inner Sasuke)

Dan kau terlalu memikirkan nilainya, Teme. Cobalah fokus pada tulisan hasil akhirnya.'

'tulisan pada hasil akhirnya?'

Sasuke berpikir sejenak kemudia beralih pada jawabannya.

'i*kurang dari*3u, apa maksudnya si Dobe itu?'

'i*kurang dari*3u'….

Rasanya Sasuke pernah melihat tulisan yang seperti itu, tapi dimana? Lalu apa kata Dobe tadi? Fokus pada tulisannya? Memang ada apa dengan tulisannya? Perasaan biasa-biasa saja.

Sasuke mengamati lagi tulisannya.

'Tintanya hitam, harusnya bukan masalahkan?

Hurufnya tidak ada yang salah, normal tuh,

Bentuknya- ah…!'

DEG !

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu pada bentuk tulisannya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang kini tengah menatap sambil tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke mengetik pesan kepada Naruto.

'Dobe!'

Naruto yang membacanya hanya tergelak, kemudian mengetik balasannya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto menyeringai kearahnya sebelum ponselnya bergetar membawa balasan dari Naruto.

'Sudah tau, Teme? Apa sesulit itu hingga kau membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyadarinya? Ternyata kau yang 'DOBE', Teme! bukan aku.

Jadi? Apa jawabanmu, Teme?'

Naruto memainkan ponselnya sambil memandangi Sasuke yang kini sedang mengetik balasan untuknya. Sasuke selesai, berarti sebentar lagi pesannya sampai. Benar saja, ponsel Naruto bergetar.

'Hn, me too, Dobe.'

Seperti adegan slow motion, Sasuke melihat Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan kearahnya. Matanya menatap nakal. Kemudian dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto menyapukan ibu jari ke bibirnya yang masih menyunggingkan senyum sedari tadi. Sasuke tak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari apa yang akan terjadi antara Ia dan Naruto sebentar lagi. Maka Ia hanya manyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil tetap manatap lurus ke mata Naruto. Tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya. Dibibinya tersungging senyum. Ia menunggu.

Dilihatnya kini Naruto sedang membasahi bibir bawahnya dengan lidahnya. Tetap berjalan kearah Sasuke tanpa melepaskan kontak mata masing-masing.

'Kamisama, hanya tinggal tiga bangku lagi, tapi kenapa terasa sangat lama?"

-Fin.-

*jugulle ! = kau mau mati?

Aarrgghh….! sebenernya akan lebih bagus lagi aklau uanda kurang darinya bisa muncul….!

*acungin pinsil ke admin ff*

Ide gila, iya saya tahu.

Dan kalau ada yang masih belum ngeh dengan hasil soalnya –yang sebenarnya sangat saya sangsikan- biar saya jelaskan.

Tanda '*kurang dari*3' biasa digunakan anak muda jaman sekarang sebagai symbol 'hati/cinta'

Jadi, I *kurang dari*3 u, bisa dibaca…ah, kalian pasti lebih mengerti….

*senyum menggoda*

So, review, please…

Oia, saya author baru, jadi masih banyak yang tidak tahu masalah review.

Boleh tanya kan, -awas yang bilang nggak !, *bawa golok*-

Apa review wajib dibales? Trus kalau bentuknya oneshot, dimana mesti balas reviewnya?

Itu aja, makasih sebelumnya minna…..


End file.
